Memories
by fanfction user
Summary: "Semua hal di dunia ini pada akhirnya akan jadi kenangan," ujar pemuda itu berat. Matanya memandang jauh melewati ruang dan waktu. "Begitu pun aku dan kau, pada akhirnya semua ini akan jadi kenangan dalam ingatan setiap orang." Warning! Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai. Enjoy your time!


**fanfiction user presents  
**

**Memories  
**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning!**

**Alternative Universal, shounen-ai, typotrap  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

_**Senin pertama di bulan **__**April **__**2015**_

_Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Siaal! Aku tersesat dan malah bertemu dengan senior galak yang menyebalkan! Bukan salahku jika aku salah mengenalinya sebagai murid tingkat pertama sepertiku juga kan? Badannya _chibi _ begitu.._

_Ini salah Armin! Dia pergi tanpa menungguku lebih dulu!_

**_..._**

**Penerimaan murid baru, April 2015**

"Eren! Syukurlah kau sudah disini. Maaf, aku tidak menunggumu. Aku terlalu gugup sampai aku lupa untuk menunggumu."

Seorang lelaki manis dengan surai pirang menghampiri temannya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Eren itu menoleh, raut wajahnya terlihat lega.

"Armin..syukurlah.." Gerakan tiba-tiba si pemuda bersurai _brunet_ yang memeluknya membuat Armin Arlet terkejut.

"Eren?Ada apa?" tanya si surai pirang bingung bercampur khawatir. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Eren segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng pelan, pertanda bukan apa-apa. Tapi Armin tidak melewatkan setitik air mata yang mengembun di iris jamrud sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Eren? Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Um, _heiki da yo_. Aku hanya senang kau terlihat sehat." Armin menunjukkan raut tidak percaya. Eren bergegas mengalihkan percakapan mereka sebelum Armin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Hei, sepertinya upacaranya telah di mulai! Ayo cepat!" Eren segera menarik tangan sahabatnya itu menuju aula sekolah."Aah~ aku merindukan suasana ini." ujar Eren lagi. Tapi bukan Armin namanya jika ia tidak menyadari gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bicara apa Eren? Ini pertama kalinya untukmu merasakan hal seperti ini bukan?" pemuda Arlet bertanya bingung. Eren terkesiap.

"Etto.. benar juga, penerimaan siswa baru waktu SMP dulu aku tidak hadir ya.. Haha."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Eren?" Armin kembali ke awal topik, yang di tanya hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Yakin?"

"Uh, iya, Armin. Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Meski begitu Armin masih _keukeuh_. Eren menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku hanya bermimpi buruk," jawab Yeager muda dengan nada kesal. Armin menghela nafas lega. Ia yakin sahabatnya berkata jujur kali ini.

"_Sou_.. hanya mimpi buruk ya. Baiklah! Ayo ke aula sekarang!" ucap Armin riang. Eren mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu. Sesekali tawa riang Armin yang bercerita tentang liburannya menemani langkah mereka.

'_Benar, itu _hanya _ mimpi buruk..'_

**_..._**

_Tapi, aku terkejut ketika dia membacakan kata-kata sambutan pada upacara penerimaan hari itu. Ternyata dia benar-benar senior tingkat tiga, bahkan seorang ketua OSIS! Aku kira dia berbohong. Hahaha. Ha._

_Matilah aku.._

**_..._**

"Ketua OSIS itu pendek ya, hihihi."

"Tapi dia keren.. _kyaa~_"

"Siapa tadi namanya? Siapa?"

"Rivaille Ackerman."

Bisik-bisikan dari para siswi tingkat pertama melebur dengan pidato ketua OSIS yang masih berlangsung.

"Tatapannya tajam.."

"Suaranya juga, ukh, seksinya~"

"_Kakko_i!"

Armin dan Eren masih berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh ketua organisasi sekolah itu.

"M-Mereka berisik sekali."

"Mereka hanya menilai dari luarnya saja." ucap Eren datar hampir ketus, tidak _sinkron_ sama sekali dengan perkataan Armin.

"Kau mengenalnya Eren?" Armin kembali berbisik dengan nada heran sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Eren antusias, "-Rivaille-san itu _sadist,_ asal kau tau." Armin terdiam keheranan.

"Err.._sadist_..?"

"Ya!Menyebalkan sekali ketika ia dengan seenaknya melakukan _itu_! Ia tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya, dasar brengsek!"

"I-Itu..?" Armin tergagap sendiri. Eren yang belum menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Armin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dengar Armin, Rivaille-san n tidak-" Eren segera menyadari ada yang salah ketika melihat pipi putih Armin terpoles warna pink yang kentara.

"A-ada apa denganmu, Armin?"

"Se-Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Eren! _Sadist_? M-Melakukan _itu_? Jangan bilang kalau kau telah-" Menyadari bahwa ia salah berkata, Eren segera mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"B-Bukan!Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku -mana mungkin, kan? Haha. Ha."

Armin dengan berat hati harus memendam rasa penasarannya begitu melihat mata guru-guru -terutama ketua OSIS _chibi_ yamg sedang berpidato- sedang mengarah kepada mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

_**...**_

_**Senin kedua di bulan April 2015**_

_Setelah seminggu sekolah, aku bepikir mungkin aku akan masuk klub juga seperti Armin. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengikutinya ke Klub Relawan -itu sih bukan tipeku. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau aku bergabung dengan organisasi kesaptaan sekolah saja_.

**...**

**Seminggu setelah penerimaan murid baru**

"Maaf, Eren. Hari ini aku ada kegiatan klub, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu."

"Aku mengerti. _Gak_ apa-apa kok," ucap Eren sambil mengambil sepatunya dari loker.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Armin harap-harap cemas.

"Hahaha..mengapa aku harus marah? " Armin menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam.

"..mengapa kau tidak ikut klub saja, Eren? Aku piker akan bagus kalau kita bisa bergabung dengan klub yang sama."

"Tidak perlu-"

"-jangan mencemaskannya, Armin. Dia hanya akan jadi besar kepala nantinya." Seorang pemuda yang perawakannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Eren tiba-tiba menyela percakapan mereka dengan tampang sengak mirip kuda.

"Jean!" Armin menyikut si pemuda Kirschtein hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Eren tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, itu benar, Armin. Aku akan besar kepala kalau kau terus mencemaskanku seperti yang dikatakan Kirschtein." Dua pemuda di hadapan Eren melongo tidak percaya melihat reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa melihat Eren tetap tenang menanggapi Jean. _Dan lagi, Eren memanggilku/Jean dengan nama keluarga?!_ Batin Jean dan Armin setengah menjerit di dalam hati mereka.

"Eren..?"

"O-Oi!Kau membuatku merinding!"

Eren menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Tidak mengerti-atau mungkin pura-pura tidak mengerti-dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Melihat tampang inosen Eren membuat ubun-ubun Jean Kirschtein mendidih.

"Berhenti berlagak kau baru mengenalku! Kita sudah berteman sejak masih ingusan, _baka_! Apa-apaan panggilan dengan nama keluarga itu!?" Jean mencengkeram kerah seragam Eren.

"Err..aku tidak ingat pernah berteman denganmu, Kirschtein-_san_."

Pemuda _sienna_ itu merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Eren. Mulutnya terbuka ingin menyemburkan berbagai makian yang biasanya akan membuat mereka adu mulut. Tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang tersampaikan. Eren melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jean dari kerah bajunya dan berbalik pulang.

"_Ja_!Aku pulang duluan."

Armin dan Jean kembali cengo menatap kepergian Eren yang kemudian menghilang di antara kerumunan murid-murid lainnya.

"…dia benar-benar Eren kan?"

**_..._**

_Sudah ku duga, organisasi ini adalah yang terbaik! Yah, kecuali satu hal, ternyata si muka kuda sialan itu juga mengikuti klub ini. Oh, astaga! Tidak di sekolah dasar, SMP, bahkan di organisasi pramuka dan juga kelasku di tahun ini? Mengapa si muka kuda itu selalu berada di sekitarku!? Sungguh, aku merasa sangat lelah sekarang.. -_-_

**_..._**

"Jadi kau ikut klub relawan?"

"_Hai_."

"Mengejutkan sekali, orang yang mudah gugup sepertimu.."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku kira kau akan mengikuti klub olahraga?"

"_Sou da ne_.. ada banyak pertimbangan," jawab Jean dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tapi, sepertinya sia-sia saja ya," ujar Armin sambil melirik ke arah Jean.

"Begitulah, apa boleh bu- " kalimat Jean terpotong sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikannya karena tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Jean menatap horror ke arah Armin. "A-apa!? Ba-Bagaimana kau-"

Armin tersenyum manis melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya itu. "Bukan hanya aku, teman kita satu SMP hampir seluruhnya mengetahui kalau kau menyukai Eren," ucapnya sambil menatap langit, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Jean. "Dan itu juga alasanmu memasuki organisasi kesaptaan kan?"

Jean mengacak rambut coklat susunya gusar, di pipinya tampak semu berwarna _pink_ tipis sambil berujar, "sialan anak itu! Padahal dulu dia yang paling berisik bilang 'akan masuk klub pramuka'!" yang membuat Jean secara tidak langsung membenarkan kata-kata Armin. Pemuda pirang di sampingnya tersenyum tipis.

"..sepertinya Eren berubah banyak, ya.."

_**...**_

_**Sehari sebelum Golden Week, Mei 2015**_

_Hari ini kegiatan klub sedang kosong. Karena mungkin aku akan bosan di rumah sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Armin di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi di sana aku melihat beberapa preman sekolah sedang mengganggu seorang siswi. Bukannya aku ingin jadi sok pahlawan, tapi tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan hal seperti itu?_

**_..._**

"Oi! Mau pulang bareng?" Jean menarik keluar sepatumya dari loker sambil melirik Eren yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"…"

"Oi!"Jean menghentakkan kakinya tepat di depan Eren. Eren yang tadinya sedang mengikat tali sepatunya mendongakkan kepalanya pada Jean.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Jean ingin sekali mengkeplak wajah (sok) datar si surai _brunette,_ tapi dia menahan diri.

"Oh, ya sudah."

**_..._**

_Tapi sepertinya aku salah, dia bukan gadis mewek yang butuh perlindungan. Justru aku yang hampir babak belur yang mendapatkan pertolongan dari gadis itu. Dia kuat. Namanya Mikasa, anggota klub karate. Dia seangkatan denganku. Hanya saja kami berbeda kelas._

**_..._**

"Oh ya, Kirschtein-" Jean yang sudah melangkah beberapa meter di depan Eren kembali berhenti dan menyemburkan kata-kata dengan suara kudanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"-ada seseorang yang menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah," ucap Eren cuek bebek terhadap protes seorang Jean Kirschtein.

"Ha?"

"_Ja na_!"

"Oi!"

Tapi Eren sudah berlalu.

Mau tidak mau Jean akhirnya pergi juga ke tempat yang di sebutkan Eren.

"Siapa yang dimaksud si bodoh itu?!" gerutu Jean setelah menyadari ia tidak tahu sama sekali identitas si pemanggil yang dikatakan Eren.

"Berani juga kau. Mau melawan, huh?"

Jean menoleh, dan mendapati segerombolan senior yang dianggap berandalan tengah mengganggu seorang siswi. Jean menghampiri kumpulan bermasalah itu.

"Tidak sopan sekali mengganggu seorang gadis sambil membawa pasukan." Jean berkata tiba-tiba ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka. Sontak saja keempat preman itu memberikan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya pada si Kirschtein muda.

"Oho, ada yang sok jadi jagoan di sini."

"Kau telah menantang orang yang salah, bocah."

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami, hah!"

'_S*it, mereka besar sekali.'_Jean membatin kesal. Meski nyalinya sudah ciut, tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya sudah kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang semakin memperpanas keadaan.

"Aku tau-" Jean menarik nafas pelan dan menatap remeh pada kelompok sangar itu, "-kalian adalah pengecut yang hanya bertingkah sok kuasa, kan?"

"Apaa?"

Jean seketika merinding membayangkan bahwa tubuhnya akan remuk di hajar empat orang berwajah sangar di hadapannya. Tapi ia masih ingt pada gadis di belakang para preman itu. Jangan sampai ia terlihat konyol hanya karena menjadi pahlawan kesiangan.

"Lagipula, apa kalian tidak tahu? Gadis itu adik ketua OSIS paling sangar sejagat. Rivaille Ackerman." Ucap Jean ngasal. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga gertakannya berhasil dan juga semoga saja si _chibi_ itu tidak mendengar kata-katanya barusan, atau ia harus siap menerima pepatah 'keluar lubang harimau, masuk lubang buaya' dialamatkan kepadanya.

"Jangan mencoba menggertak, _yaro_!"

"Gezz, kenapa tidak kalian buktikan saja? Ruangan OSIS tepat berada di atas sana, kalau kau berteriak memanggilnya sudah pasti dia mendengarnya."

"Ap-"

"Rivaille-_san_!"

Para berandalan itu segera pergi melarikan diri ketika Jean berteriak ke arah ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai tiga gedung yang berada di dekat mereka sambil menyebut nama salah satu raja iblis paling beringas sejagat itu. Melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan dua orang yang tadinya jadi bahan _bully_-an mereka.

Dan Jean seketika pias ketika melihat kepala bersurai gelap dengan raut datar melongok ke bawah.

"_Nanda_?"

.

.

Eren baru saja keluar dari _konbini_ ketika dia bertabrakan dengan beberapa pemuda yang sedang berlari.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, _kuso_!"

Kantung belanjaannya jatuh dan pelaku tabrakan malah pergi begitu saja. Eren memunguti benda-benda yang keluar dari kantung belanjaannya. Dan setelah ia menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang menabraknya tadi adalah berandalan sekolah, pemuda bermanik hijau itu terpaku sesaat.

"Apa Mikasa sekuat itu?" Dahi Eren berkerut, kemudian kembali bergumam, "atau Jean yang melawan mereka?"

Setelah memikirkan berbagai premis, akhirnya Eren dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu, "Ah, _mou_! Yang penting Jean sudah ke sana, setidaknya aku sudah mempertermukan mereka!" ucap Eren riang sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**..**

**-=TBC=-**

**..**

**.**

**A/N : Yuhuu.. _konnichiwa_! Salam kenal buat para readers fanfic SnK, Authors, dan _senpai_ sekalian! Saya disini sebagai newbie ingin belajar menjadi penulis yang baik, dan mengharapkan keriti maupun saran untuk perkembangan menulis saya selanjutnya. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertama saya, baik ffn maupun di fandom ini, gimana kesannya? Jelek? Lumayan? Atau malah bagus? #plaak #ngarep  
**

**Dan berhubung hari ini ulang tahun Eren, jadi, o tanjoubi omedetou ne, Eren-kun! Moga makin cepat jadian sama Levi ya #digantung**

**Oke deh. Sekian dari saya, berminat untuk review? *w***


End file.
